Las Posibilidades sobre las Oportunidades y los Comienzos
by NeroAlmia
Summary: Pequeña saga de extras de "Una Nueva Oportunidad, Un nuevo Comienzo". Cuando las oportunidades se toman, cuando todo comienza, muchas posibilidades se abren, caminos convergentes y divergentes, caminos paralelos. Cosas de las que tal vez nunca sabrás, o cosas que estas destinado a conocer... Serie de cortos alrededor de la historia principal pero con poca influencia en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Si, decidí subir los Extras.**

 **Finalmente me decidí a dejar libres algunos de los extras. Este en particular fue el único que sobrevivió a mi gran pérdida (Creía que mis hermanos los borraron pero no, fue otra cosa, y tengo que averiguar "qué" fue lo que ocurrió), junto con otro que he estado rescribiendo, el Número 3 de mis Extras. El número dos tiene Spoilers, una gran cantidad de ellos, así que no pienso sacarlo aún.**

 **En cuanto al siguiente capítulo de "Una Nueva Oportunidad, Un nuevo Comienzo" aún está en proceso (No he comenzado, estoy preocupado por reponer lo perdido… y creo que voy bastante lento).**

 **Este capítulo es el que todos tienen la oportunidad de leer en "Los Dos Inciales".**

 **Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

El profesor veía a ambos chicos salir de la habitación. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de melancolía. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando los cinco de ellos solían jugar a atraparse entre ellos en los terrenos de su laboratorio…

El profesor solo sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse a una puerta que se encontraba a uno de los lados del podio.

Al menos, se ahorró el trabajo de tener que contactar con un servicio de limpieza para ordenar el desastre que estaba seguro que Green y Red dejarían al comenzar un combate allí mismo.

La puerta daba a un pasillo de un blanco pulcro. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de mármol liso, y las baldosas del piso eran de cerámica blanca. No había ningún diseño en específico. Solo estaba hecho para la simpleza y para mostrar lo pulcro de su trabajo.

Había varias puertas en el pasillo. Cada uno con una transparente ventanilla que dejaba ver su contenido.

Salas llenas de Pokéballs con Pokémon en su interior, salas llenas de probetas extrañas, salas de Primeros Auxilios, salas con dormitorios, salas llenos de medicamentos, pequeñas bibliotecas…

El laboratorio del Profesor Oak era bastante variado y preparado para cualquier ocasión. Incluso tenía un subterráneo con provisiones en caso de alguna catástrofe a gran escala…

Al fin y al cabo, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, el continente aún tenía una relación de "pocos amigos" con el exterior. Si llegasen a un punto en el que las relaciones diplomáticas con los otros continentes fueran cortadas, era seguro que estallaría una guerra incomparable a las del pasado… Y eso tal vez, no estaba demasiado lejos.

El profesor llegó a la última habitación del Laboratorio. Su sala personal.

De entre sus ropas retiró una tarjeta magnética especializada, con la cual abrió la puerta hacia su sala.

Había tres investigadores en su interior.

Al verlos… El profesor solo pudo fruncir el ceño, antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Jessica, James, Frederick, ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes en mi sala personal?...

Al oír la voz del profesor, los tres jóvenes investigadores se habían paralizado del miedo. Dándose vuelta lentamente hacia él. Incluso James susurraba como un Sutra _"Si no lo ves no es error, si no lo vez no es error, si no lo ves…"_

Los tres jóvenes tenían alrededor de 20 años. Eran dos chicos y una chica.

La chica tenía el cabello de un color magenta peinado de una forma… vistosa. Ojos azules, una piel blanca notoriamente maquillada y unos labios rojos por el intenso labial. La chica era notoriamente esbelta. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, diferente al que Delia tenía. Era un cuerpo más voluptuoso, uno que podría provocar impulsos y deseos en un hombre cualquiera… pero la chica no emitía esa atmósfera de coquetería y sensualidad, lo que mataba ese deseo en el acto, o sólo no lo provocaba. De hecho, tenía una personalidad tímida e introvertida.

El otro era un chico alto de cabello azul (ligeramente lila) de ojos verde esmeralda. Una piel con un ligero bronceado y un mechón de su cabello sobresalían y le daban una apariencia extrañamente apuesta. Si el empezara a hablar de una forma llena de romanticismo y con una voz grave, el profesor estaba seguro que podría enamorar a una inmensidad de chicas. Pero al igual que la otra chica, su personalidad introvertida y nerviosa parecía desperdiciar su físico.

Y por último, un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena. Se veía bastante musculoso y robusto, pero era un investigador empeñado en su trabajo. Aunque tenía cierta afición por la música, escuchando a una banda cuyo nombre significaba "Reina" en Unovano, llegando a dejar desatendido incluso su trabajo por la música…

Era un grupo variopinto, pero todos tenían una característica en especial. Los tres de ellos respetaban al profesor Oak, y también le temían cuando se cabreaba…

Y es por eso, que los tres de ellos se hallaban petrificados del susto, y se negaban a voltearse del todo (Aunque por alguna razón inexplicable, el Sutra de James se repetía a pesar de que su boca no se movía… verdaderamente perturbador.).

-¿Y bien?

El profesor los instó a hablar, con un tono ligeramente molesto. Los tres reaccionaron a ello, volteándose de golpe y agitando las manos, notoriamente nerviosos (Aunque ver a alguien como Frederick, tan alto, bronceado y musculoso haciendo eso era un espectáculo surrealista).

-P-Pues verá, Je-Jefecito… –James trató de explicarle, con un notorio temblor en su voz. –Un so-sonido e-extraño lle-llegó de la ha-habitación y… y-yo con Je-Jessie y Frederick vi-vinimos a investigar y…

-¿Y? –Dijo el profesor, con un rostro serio… Aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de sus subordinados, quienes estaban empapados de sudor frío.

-L-Le llegó un m-mensaje, Je-jefazo de la-la vidaza. –Dijo James, dándole al final un extraño título.

- _*suspiro*_ Pueden retirarse. –Dijo el profesor Oak notoriamente cansado, a pesar de lo divertido que estaba en su interior.

-¡E-Entendido! –Los tres dieron una especie de saludo militar antes de retirarse caminando de forma rígida, como una muñeca oxidada tratando de imitar una marcha militar.

El profesor Oak no pudo evitar suspirar antes de dirigirse a su propia PC.

Eso tres chicos eran los hombres de confianza del Profesor Oak. Jessie, James y Frederick. Aun por lo poco confiable que parezcan ser, además de tomar en la mayoría de los casos decisiones notoriamente absurdas e ilógicas, eran personas amables y confiables, al menos lo suficiente como para que él les tenga bastante estima y confianza.

Si no fuera así, él nunca los hubiese contratado ese día, hace 10 años…

El profesor sacudió su cabeza mientras abría su bandeja de entrada en su correo.

Uno que otro anuncio de las compañías Devon y Sylph tapaba la pantalla. El profesor trató de borrar el spam en su PC, pero… él era un científico, no un experto en computación. De alguna forma, casi deshabilita los Firewalls y las defensas contra robo de información de su PC.

Si no fuera por Jessie, tal vez todos los datos en su PC habrían sido robados hace tiempo…

Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente cortados cuando vio el mensaje y su procedencia.

 _Escuela de Entrenadores, Mele-mele, Alola_

Al ver la dirección, dos figuras aparecieron en su cabeza. Una de ellas era la de su primo casi idéntico, exceptuando por su mal gusto por la ropa, su piel morena y su largo cabello. La otra, era la de un joven profesor de la misma generación de Sycamore, con un cuerpo bronceado y fornido, además de una barba estilizada en una perilla.

-¿Por qué Samson y Kukui me habrán enviado un mensaje?

Sin poder pensar en una razón, el profesor hace lo mejor que se debería hacer en esta situación (Y lo que debería haber hecho en un principio), y abre el mensaje.

A medida que lee el mensaje, su expresión cambia notablemente a medida que avanza en la lectura. Asombro, Sorpresa, Ira, Alegría, Dicha… hasta que finalmente terminó de leer el mensaje.

El silencio inundó la sala personal del profesor Oak durante unos minutos, hasta que…

-jajaja... jajaja.. ja ¡jajajajajajajajajajaj! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

El profesor empezó a reír fuertemente. Incluso fue tal la intensidad de su risa que no pudo evitar caer al piso, rodando mientras lágrimas producto de la risa brotaban y rodaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

Fue tal la fuerza de su risa que

-¡Jefe!

-¡Jefecito!

-¡Jefazo!

Tres personas entraron por la puerta al mismo tiempo, perdiendo al mismo tiempo el equilibrio y cayendo de lleno al piso.

-¿Que ocurre, Jefecito? –Preguntó Jessie notoriamente preocupada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su jefe riendo, pero esta risa llena de una intensidad inhumana era por mucho muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver con el Profesor Oak

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Delia?

-Tal vez deberíamos contactar con un Asilo

Detrás de ella, James y Frederick susurraban en voz baja, pero ella los ignoró completamente.

La risa del profesor finalmente se controló, pero este aún seguía bastante alegre, y parecía capaz de ponerse a reír nuevamente en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? Jaja, ja –El profesor Oak repitió la pregunta de Jessie. –No mucho, la verdad. Sólo que desde ahora, las cosas para ese par-No, para todo Kanto, se van a volver muy interesantes.

-¿eh? –El trio ladeó su cabeza, mostrando su incomprensión a las palabras del profesor, a lo que este se limitó a decir "no es nada" entre risas.

El trío se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero de improviso el profesor al levantarse del piso llamó a uno de ellos.

-James, ven conmigo. –Ordenó el profesor.

-¡S-sí, jefazo! –Respondió el mencionado elevando su voz, mientras (otra vez) daba un rígido saludo militar antes de acercarse.

Samuel Oak y su subordinado se acercaron al PC. En él, se veía la imagen de varios chicos. Una chica morena peliverde, una chica de tez blanca y cabello azul, un chico de piel oscura y cabello negro con mechones rojos, un chico blanco y rechoncho de cabello anaranjado y una chica con una piel extremadamente blanca y de cabello rubio.

-¿Ves a estos chicos? –dijo retóricamente el profesor a James, quien asintió esperando las instrucciones de su benefactor. –Necesito que vayas a buscarlos a Carmín, y trates de hacer que se unan a ellos en su viaje.

El profesor minimizó la pantalla de la Bandeja de Entrada, para abrir un archivo, donde se veían otros cinco chicos, siendo dos de ellos Green y Red.

-Quiero que hagas que se encuentren "accidentalmente" y acompañen a mis Holders en su viaje por Kanto hasta la Liga Pokémon. En cuanto a cual se encontrará con cual… lo dejaré a tu criterio.

-¡E-Entendido! –Dijo nerviosamente su subordinado.

James se disponía a salir de la sala, pero se detuvo de improviso.

-…D-¿De verdad lo dejará a mi criterio, Jefecito? –Dijo James, con un poco de intriga y nervios en su voz.

El profesor veía venir esa pregunta. Tanto James como Jessie habían tenido malas vivencias en su pasado, logrando que ambos tuvieran una baja autoestima y problemas con su personalidad. Si él no hubiese aparecido en ese entonces, ¿Quizás a que grupo se hubiesen terminado metiendo? Sólo sabía que en ese entonces era probable que ambos chicos hubiesen caído en las manos de alguna organización criminal, ya sea sufriendo o uniéndose a ella.

No pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa, como aquellas a las que le dirigía a Red y a Green.

-Por supuesto, James. –Dijo el profesor. –Aparte de tener un gran cariño y amabilidad hacia los Pokémon, uno de los puntos buenos que nadie puede negar de ti, es que eres sorprendentemente bueno a la hora de leer a las personas y evaluarlas. Además, tu criterio a la hora de tomar decisiones es el mejor de los tres… No, yo me incluyo también. De los cuatro.

Ante las palabras del profesor Oak, James no pudo aguantar la sorpresa y felicidad. Su boca se había abierto en una especie de ¿Sonrisa? Mientras que parecía ser capaz de ponerse a llorar allí mismo por la emoción.

-Solamente hay algo que debes tomar en cuenta, James. –El profesor dijo, sacando de su estupor a James. El profesor levantó su dedo índice. –Primero. Ellos no deben saber que tú los estas acercando y guiando a ellos.

-¡Entendido, Jefazo! –Dijo James, rebozando confianza.

-Segundo. –El profesor alzó ahora el dedo anular. –Sólo debes juntarlos haciendo parejas de dos. Uno de Kanto y uno de Alola, ¿entiendes?

-¡Entendido! –Repitió James, con su usual saludo militar rígido.

-Bien, puedes marcharte. –Terminó el profesor Oak.

James se marchaba de la habitación, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción, cuando una duda surgió en su cabeza, duda que no pensó dos veces en exponer al aire.

.Jefazo… ¿Cuándo parto a Carmín?

El profesor Oak alzó la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ahora mismo.

-¿Eh? –James soltó sin querer.

-No te esfuerces en ir a buscar tu equipaje. Ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías empezar a correr, ¿no crees, James? Ya es muy tarde… Si no te apresuras, la terminal de buses en Ciudad Verde cerrará pronto… y entonces tendrás que correr hacia Carmín.

-…. –James parecía haber sido petrificado. Hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOS VEMOS, JEFECITO!

James parecía haber desaparecido de un momento a otro mientras una intensa capa de polvo se había levantado. La voz de James se hacía cada vez más lejana, mientras que su figura desaparecía entre los pasillos…

El profesor no pudo evitar reírse. En primer lugar, incluso en este Pueblo tenían un Terminal de buses, que llevaba hacia pueblo Carmín. Además, tanto el Terminal de Ciudad Verde como Pueblo Paleta cerraban a Medianoche, y faltaba todavía mucho tiempo para ello.

Más tarde, le enviaría a Jessie para que le lleve al chico su equipaje y le acompañe… Y le entregara sus Pokémon, que estaba seguro que había olvidado de nuevo.

El profesor miró por la ventana de su sala personal.

Hoy, Green y Red comenzaban su viaje.

Hoy, esos Eevee consiguieron los mejores dueños que podían haber tenido.

Hoy, el proyecto que él, Samson y Kukui hace un año en Navidad habían planificado había sido puesto en marcha.

Hoy era el comienzo de muchas cosas, todas puestas en marcha.

A veces, el profesor sentía como si los engranajes del destino estuvieran congelados. Pero hoy, por alguna razón, sentía como que aquellos engranajes detenidos hace años nuevamente eran puestos en marcha.

Samuel deseaba volver a ser joven como sus nietos, y disfrutar lo que vendría desde ahora.

Pues hoy, era el inicio de una aventura

 _Mientras tanto…_

Un Gengar y un Weaville caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Pueblo Paleta.

Aunque ver a ambos Pokémon caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de cualquier lugar y sin su entrenador era algo bizarro de ver para la gente, nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

Aunque para ser sinceros, no había nadie en primer lugar.

[ _Malasadas, Malasadas, la, la, la_ ]

El Gengar cantaba una extraña canción, mientras se llevaba a la boca una Malasada.

-… –El Weaville a su lado miraba con una cansada expresión al Gengar.

Pero antes de poder morder la Malasada…

-¡LOO SIENTOOOOO!

Un hombre de cabello azul y una larga bata corría a toda velocidad dejando detrás de sí un rastro de humo, polvo y tierra levantada.

La velocidad a la que iba, ni siquiera un Tauros podía alcanzarla. Un ser humano alcanzando esa velocidad… era realmente ilógico y extraño.

Pero lo más extraño… es que le quitó la Malasada de la mano al Gengar, mientras no se detenía en ningún momento…

-[…]

El Gengar estaba congelado. No reaccionaba, como si fuese una estatua.

Hasta que…

-[¡NOOOO! ¡MI MALASADA!]

El Gengar cayó arrodillado, llorando y gritando exageradamente. A pesar de que no había nadie que los viera, a pesar de que incluso si así fuera nadie los vería, ella no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por culpa de ese estúpido Gengar.

El Gengar dejó de llorar. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la irritación y con una mirada llena de rencor.

-[Olvídate de Rojito, ¡VOY A PERSEGUIR Y MATAR A ESE BASTARDO!]

El día de hoy sería bastante agitado…


	2. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Este extra tiene un lenguaje ligeramente abusivo además de discriminativo contra algunos tipos de personas, tendencias sexuales, y de hecho un montón de mierdas más. Quise plasmar a un pedazo de mierda.**

 **Sí. Este es un extra seguido después de haber sacado casi de inmediato el anterior, y sería en realidad el primer extra "Nuevo" que he sacado.**

 **Tengo un personal disgusto a este extra en particular. Tuve que retratar a un personaje que en lo personal no quisiera volver a retratar. A un pedazo de mierda en el más puro sentido. Incluso el Extra de Troy se sentía menos basura que este. No en el sentido narrativo, sino que retraté a una persona bastante… Bastante deplorable.**

 **Y lo peor de todo, algo que puedo asegurar, es que fue un asco el tener que escribir desde esa perspectiva. Y espero no tener la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo por lo menos durante un largo tiempo. Si, sigo pensando en escribir sobre escoria humana, pero al menos no al nivel de este pedazo de mierda.**

… **Lo peor de todo es que tuve que reescribirlo, pero era el más corto y el único que tenía respaldo (aunque incompleto). Así que… Saqué este primero.**

 **Si, si lo notan, estoy algo cansado, así que ni siquiera pondré un Disclaimer. Aunque sí una nota.**

 **NOTA: A todos los que me enviaron OC's, creo que deberían tener en cuenta el contexto. Serán PokéDex Holder, y en promedio todos deben tener 15 años, sólo con unas diferencias en meses entre ellos. No quiero a personas mayores de 15 allí.**

 **Y lo otro…**

 **¡¿PODRÍAN ESFORZARSE EN DARLE AL MENOS UN SENTIDO ESTÉTICO O TENR BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA?!**

 **No, no es una queja… si, si lo es. Solo que no los estoy criticando. En serio, así no puedo leer nada, y sería un desperdicio. También… traten de ser más originales. No quiero una copia o un calco de cada personaje que encuentre entre los OC's. Sólo… mejoren un poco la escritura, y traten de hacerlo más ordenado. ¿Tanto cuesta este formato?**

 ***Nombre:  
*Edad:  
*Fecha de Nacimiento: / *Signo Zodiacal:  
*Personalidad:  
*Gustos:  
*Minireseña:  
*Apariencia física:  
*Vestuario:  
*Equipo Pokémon:**

 **Bueno, aquí los dejo con el Extra 3. Espero que lo disfruten y TOMEN EN CUENTA ESO A LA HORA DE MANDAR OC's.**

 **Aghhh… estoy cansado…**

EXTRA 3: "Detrás de las Masas (Interludio de borracho)"

No pude evitarlo.

Cada vez que veía ese rostro…

La frustración que sentía al ver como mi futuro se había escapado. El cómo yo había sido subestimado… y el como "ellos" seguían siendo parte de la "élite"…

Quería tratar de apuñalarlo mientras estaba en el piso, carente de toda aquella magnificencia que sus padres le habían dado, que sus conexiones les permitieron.

Quería ver como el "Oh, tan poderoso hijo de Delia" se retorcía en la miseria. El no tener su propio Pokémon… Quería enseñarle a ese niño la crueldad del mundo, siendo incapaz de ver siquiera quién es aquel que va a acabar con su burbuja de gloria.

A diferencia de ellos, a diferencia de la chica solitaria y del hijo del antiguo campeón de la Liga, yo era incapaz de hacer algo como sobresalir de un pueblo de mala muerte. A diferencia de ellos, yo no pude llevar conmigo a un Pokémon como un Charmander, un Bulbasaur, un Squirtle o cualquiera que estos chicos de ahora tienen.

No, yo a mucha honra puedo decir que empecé como un Ratatta como toda persona normal. Después de eso capturé un Pidgey, un Caterpie, un Beedril, un Mankey y un Magikarp.

No soy como todos aquellos niños "prodigios" del Proyecto PokéDex que comienzan con Sentret, Cleffa, Lillypup, Poochyena o hasta malditos Dratini, Larvitar, Bagon o Gible's.

¡Tampoco soy como todos esos niños mimados del Instituto Técnico Pokémon, el Pokémon Tech!, No soy alguien quien puede recibir un Eevee, un Lapras o un Porygon por tener el dinero suficiente, ni soy tan afortunado para que alguien me regale esas especies tan raras.

Yo soy, con mucho orgullo, un entrenador NORMAL como cualquiera _*hic*._ No un entrenador del tipo normal (Aunque nunca me aprendí los tipos para ser sincero, y luego de que el tipo… Hierro, o ¿Metal? Apareció, ya me rendí en aprenderlos), sino un entrenador común y corriente, un entrenador normal, no un prodigio, no un niño rico ni uno afortunado.

El único momento en el que tuve suerte de verdad fue cuando recibí aquellos dos boletos para ir de viaje a Jhoto a Ciudad Goldenrod. Y aun así lo echaron a perder esa estúpida camarera y la chica del servicio en el hotel.

¿Por qué esas perras tuvieron que golpearme y denunciarme con la Policia _*hic*_? Si solo se hubiesen quedado calladitas y me hubieran dado un buen servicio como se supone que debían hacer… ¿No tenían integridad como trabajadoras? ¡Para eso les pagan! _*hic*_ ¡Debí haberlas golpeado cuando estaban gritando y huyeron en vez de quedarme parado como el imbécil que fui en ese momento! _*hic*_

 _ **Nero: Tomen nota. Siempre quise tratar de escribir acerca de personajes miserables y despreciables como persona… pero escribir esto hasta a mí me repugna lo que estoy haciendo. Creanme que quisiera evitar que todo aquel que lea esto termine como el pedazo de escoria que estoy tratando de plasmar, pero tampoco pienso borrarlo por dos razones. Porque es necesario para que se hagan alguna idea del porqué algunos parecían tener algo en contra de Red, y también para averiguar un poco más del pasado de la familia de Red y Green. Aparte, me gusta ver los lamentos de un perdedor que fracasó en su vida y le echa la culpa a los demás xD**_

Dirigí mi mano hacia la botella que tenía en mi ano. Era una botella llena de cerveza de fuerte sabor directa desde la región de Unova, región donde puedo asegurar, con toda seguridad del mundo, que tienen el alcohol barato más fuerte que jamás he probado _*hic*_

Y digo "era", pues la mayoría del contenido está en mi garganta, o lo está en el piso. ¿Cómo? *hic* No lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, como _Moi_ (O sea, yo en Kalosiano) podría emborracharse tan fácilmente. Veo todo claro, y no estoy temblando. Tengo gran resistencia al alcohol, y mis pensa… pensamientos no están alterados ni borrosos. Nada de eso. Los siento más claros que nunca, como nunca antes lo habían estado. Además, tengo gran resistencia al alcohol, y no estoy temblando ni tambaleándome. ¿Cómo _Moi_ podría…?

 _ **Nero: Si bien sabemos que "moi" es parte del francés (y creo que se pronunciaba "muá", pero no estoy seguro), Kalos está basado en ese país, por lo que, hasta donde he visto en otros fics asocian el inglés a Unova/Teselia/Isshu/Unima/Einall/Unys por estar basado en Estados Unidos, también pienso añadir en Kalos el idioma francés, aunque como lengua muerta por ciertas razones (como que no sé francés y creo que me extendí con los nombres de Unova en otros países.)**_

Ah, una persona parece estar mirándome lleno de enojo. Parece que tenía un manchón en la chaqueta de color oscuro, como si le hubiesen derramado un montón de cerveza en la chaqueta. ¿Por qué me miras, eh? _*hic*_ ¿Por qué me miras? ¿Quieres que te de una paliza?

Entonces, mis ojos se van del hombre para mirar al chico, el vestigio de esa perra, el origen de todas mis desgracias.

Un chico con una piel tan blanca, más blanca que la de una mujer. Un cabello tan negro como la noche. Una contextura delgada y propensa a una suave musculatura con un mínimo de entrenamiento que me hacían estar celoso en el fondo de mí ser. ¡Su belleza era superior a la de varios hombres y mujeres entre nosotros, por dios! ¡¿Acaso esa familia no podía no resaltar en algo?! La familia de esa perra suertuda y la familia del "hijo de papá" del Profesor Pokémon… ¡Esos tipos resaltan más que un pulgar dolorido! ¡Maldición, esos bastardos se creen la élite! ¡Sé que nos subestiman e infravaloran a todos!

Y ese chico no es… _*hic*_

No… hay algo en ese chico que me hace sentir como si un Dewdong me hubiese disparado Rayo Hielo en toda la espalda. Sus ojos… son rojos. Rojos como el bastardo, el esposo de la perra. Un rojo escalofriante. Rojos como la sangre, brillantes… como las lunas rojas que rara vez se ven. Un rojo, un mal augurio _*hic*_

Unos ojos inertes, unos ojos _*hic*_ … capaz de congelarte por lo frío e indiferentes que parecen. Ese niño en verdad es espeluznante. Quizás más que la perra, el "hijo de papá", el bastardo, la otra perra (o mejor conocida como la perra rubia para evitar confusiones) y el resto de la descendencia de los cuatro sujetos. Ese chico es diferente.

Pero eso _*hic*_ , no va a evitar que desquite toda mi rabia con ese niño bastardo. El hijo de la perra y el bastardo que está engrandecido por una gloria de mierda, ¡creyéndose la élite! ¡Sé que se cree mejor que yo! ¡Sólo porque no pasé del segundo gimnasio y sus padres llegaron a las finales de la Liga!

¡Estoy seguro que esas dos familias de mierda nos subestiman a todos! ¡Todo es culpa de ese viejo metiche! ¡¿Por qué no me pudo dar un inicial a mí?! _*hic*_ ¡Yo soy igual o mejor que esos dos sujetos!

¡Entre la perra que sólo se juntaba con el hijo del profesor y nos dejaba a un lado como si no valiésemos nada, y el tímido niño mimado hijo de papá, yo era mucho mejor que todos ellos! _*hic*_ ¡Yo me relacionaba con todo el mundo! ¡No era una puta tímida como la perra esa! ¡Yo solucionaba mis problemas con los puños! ¡No como el niñito ese que usaba sus palabras como un cobarde! ¡Les hubiese dado una paliza a los dos cuando aún pude! _*hic*_

¡Pero ese profesor de mierda no lo hizo! ¡Estaba ciego! En vez de entregarme algún inicial a mí, le dio al niñito cobarde y mimado y a la perra tímida esa un Abra y un Bellsprout. ¡Todo por su favoritismo de mierda! ¡Yo era mejor que ellos! ¡Yo era mucho mejor que ellos!

¡Mucho mejor que una niña tímida que se ocultaba tras la falda de su Madre porque las otras niñas del pueblo la golpeaban y la molestaban! ¡Mucho mejor que un niño que se metía donde no le llamaban! ¡Mucho mejor que un par de cobardes que _*hic*_ ni siquiera tenían el valor de probar el embriagante líquido de una botella sólo porque "era para mayores de edad" ni tampoco tenían el valor para fumar aquellos cigarrillos que con tanto _*hic*_ esfuerzo conseguimos sólo por ser para "mayores de edad" _*hic*_! ¡Yo tenía valor a diferencia de esas perras lloronas! ¡Yo debía haber recibido una PokéDex en vez que ellos!

¡Yo habría llegado a la Liga incluso si no hubiera recibido un inicial y una PokéDex de parte de ese vejestorio! _*hic*_ Sólo que había un monstruo como líder de gimnasio tanto en el primer como segundo gimnasio.

¡Ese hijo de puta dijo que me dio la Medalla sólo por lástima! ¡Aunque derroté a su Pokémon! ¡Derrotó a mis preciosos compañeros, y yo finalmente pude acabar con su Geodude con mi Mankey! ¡Derroté a su Pokémon y dijo que me dio la mirada por lástima! Debí haberle ordenado a Mankey que, Aunque estuviera herido y necesitaba ir a un centro Pokémon junto con el resto, que usara Ascuas en toda su estúpida cara _*hic*_.

 _ **Nero: Si tan sólo supiera que tenía un Onix restante…**_

¡Y la otra Monstruo acababa sin compasión con todos mis Pokémon! _*hic*_ ¡La perra era muy fuerte! Y mi estúpido Magikarp, a pesar de estar en agua, solo usaba ese movimiento de mierda, Salpicadura. ¡¿Cuántas veces no pateé a ese estúpido Magikarp hasta dejarlo agonizando con mis propias piernas hasta que lo abandoné en mi viaje a Jhoto?! En ese entonces no sabía que los Pokémon variocolor valían una fortuna, si no, yo mismo lo hubiera vendido hace bastante tiempo…

No era mi culpa, No era mi culpa, No era mi culpa _*hic*_ , No era mi culpa, ¡NO ERA MI MALDITA CULPA! Estoy seguro que esos sujetos _*hic*_ , usaron la influencia de ese vejestorio para obtener las medallas sin luchar. Estoy seguro que usaron dinero o vendieron sus propios cuerpos para obtener Pokémon tan raros. ¡Sí! ¡Es por eso, estoy seguro! Si no fuera así, ¿Cómo ese viejo hubiera de pronto comprado tantos terrenos de Pueblo Paleta para expandir su laboratorio y colocar a los Pokémon que esos bastardos capturaban? ¿Cómo tenían otras cosas aparte de Rattatas y Pidgeys si no fuera así? Con su talento, ¡esas perras solo deberían haber estado por debajo de mí!

Lancé mi botella al piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Varias personas me miraban con caras extrañas. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ellos miran mi apuesto rostro? ¿Quieren que les den una paliza? Acepto que aquella mujer me aprecie y se sienta atraída hacia mí y mi belleza, pues hace tiempo que no tengo una _"Aventura"_ con alguien, pero si esos homosexualez siguen mi rando mi apuesto rostro _*hic*_ …

Ese chico resultará igual que sus padres… _*hic*_ , sólo usando la influencia del profesor para conseguir medallas gratis y sin pelear… lamiendo pollas y vendiendo su cuerpo sólo para obtener Pokémon raros… ¡Pero puedo asegurar que no tendrá la suerte de sus padres y ni siquiera llegará a la liga! ¡Estoy seguro de eso! _*hic*_ ¡Esos bastardos solo llegaron a las finales por pura suerte! ¡Puedo asegurarlo! ¿Sus movimentos y fuerza? ¡Sólo fue cosa de la cámara! ¡Fue pura suerte y efectos especiales! La gente solo exageraba al decir que fue la mejor batalla jamás vista en la liga, y que fue la más reñida. ¡Solo fue una batalla falsa creada para publicitar a los experimentos del vejesterio bastardo este! _*hic*_

Pero lo que más me da rabia, _*hic*_ … Es que antes de toda esa mierda, _*hic*_ , cuando ya me había rendido en tratar de superar a esos monstruos, trajeron a un pequeño grupo de personas. ¡Totales desconocidos! _*hic*_

Fueron a visitar al vejestorio ese para ver si podían darles una PokéDex. Por supuesto, yo me reí. ¡A las putas esas sólo el profesor les había dado esa mierda porque eran cercanos!, ¡cómo si se las fuera a dar a totales desconocidos! _*hic*_

Pero mi sangre arrdía en rabia cuando vi que, _*hic*_ , al salir del laboratorio, cada uno de ellos tenía una ancha sonrisa… ¡y una maldita PokéDex en la mano de cada uno de ellos! _*hic*_ , ¿¡Qué tenían ellos que yo no!?

Corrí en ese entonces con toda mi fuerza hacia el laboratorio del viejo pedo ese, y golpeé _*hic*_ su puerta como si intentara echarla abajo. Cuando el viejo salió, le recriminé todas las estúpidas acciones que había estado haciendo hasta ahora. ¿Su respuesta?

" _Ellos tienen algo que tu no. Algo que tú siempre has carecido. Amabilidad, Talento, Esfuerzo, trabajo en equipo, humildad, ingenio, voluntad y cariño por los Pokémon y las personas. Y si no lo has entendido… a este punto tal vez ya nunca lo harás"_

Esas frases… ¡finalmente me cansé! ¡Intenté asesinar a ese viejo de mierda con mis propias manos! _*hic*_ ¡Venía a que me respondiera por qué no me había dado una PokéDex y a ellos sí! ¡No un discursito de mierda acerca de valores! _*hic*_ ¡Venía a que se disculpara conmigo y me diera una PokéDex y un inicial como me merecía! ¡No a que me insultara en la cara por cosas que tengo en mayor cantidad que todos ellos juntos!

¡Soy amable como nadie! _*hic*_ ¿Cuántas veces no compartí cigarrillos o encendedores cuando mis amigos me los pedían? ¡Tengo talento, _*hic*_ , más talento que todas esas perras que sólo dependían de la suerte y el estatus para obtener sus medallas! ¡Soy un entrenador del pueblo, hecho y derecho a mucha honra! ¡Me esfuerzo más que nadie! _*hic*_ ¡¿Saben cuántos minutos me esforcé en darles un entrenamiento riguroso a esas mierdas que tengo como Pokémon?!

¿Trabajo en equipo? ¡Cómo si necesitara esa mierda! _*hic*_

¡Soy más humilde que cualquiera de todos ellos! _*hic*_ ¡Sólo quiero aquello que merezco por derecho! ¡Es obvio que me lo merezco más que _*hic*_ esa perra tímida y el "hijo de papá" entrometido ese!

¡Soy ingenioso! ¿Cómo si no entonces hubiese vencido al Geodude de ese líder tacaño y bastardo? ¿Cómo si no hubiese robado de la tienda todos esos cigarrillos y latas de cerveza? _*hic*_ ¿Cómo si no entonces hubiera conseguido que todas mis compañeras cayeran directo bajo mis garras y mi cama sólo con unas pocas latas de cerveza, unos pocos cigarrillos, y una paliza a sus novios con mis propios puños? ¿Eh? _*hic*_

¿Voluntad? ¡Quién necesita esa mierda! _*hic*_ ¡Esa mierda es sólo para bastardos con baja moral y autoestima que desconfían de sus capacidades!

¿Cariño hacia los Pokémon y personas por igual? ¡Yo los quiero a todos por igual! _*hic*_ Si no, ¿por qué me habría llevado a tantas de mis compañeras a la cama si no quisiera a las personas? ¡Sólo abandoné a ese Magikarp porque era un hijo de puta inútil! _*hic*_ ¡¿Qué tengo que entender?! _*hic*_ ¡¿Qué mierda tengo que entender?!

Intenté darle su merecido a ese viejo de mierda. Pensaba golpearlo, cortarlo, acuchillarlo, rebanarlo, cercenarlo, por cada cosa que me ha hecho sufrir a mí. Pero el vejestorio ese _*hic*_ … ¡PERO EL PUTO VEJESTORIO ESE…!

Cuando me abalancé sobre él, sólo me esquivó sutilmente dando un corto salto hacia atrás. Cuando desenvainé mi _*hic*_ navaja, sacó de una Pokéball a un raro Pokémon de esos que nunca había visto y le ordenó _"Tauros, ¡Golpe Cabeza!"_.

Y el puto Pokémon _*hic*_ ese me clavó uno de sus cuernos en mi pecho, dejando una cicatriz que hasta el día de hoy no desaparece _*hic*_ … y lo peor, ¡No le hicieron nada a ese viejo!

Intenté denunciarlo con la Policia, pero en cambio, no le hicieron nada, ¡y me arrestaron por 3 años por intento de homicidio! ¿¡Acaso no vieron que ese viejo intentó matarme!? _*hic*_ ¿¡Acaso estaban ciegos!? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! _*hic*_ ¡Sólo estaba exigiendo algo que por derecho me correspondía!

¡¿Qué Tauros y Golpe Cabeza?! ¡Sólo estaba confundiéndome con nombres raros y cambiándole el nombre a Placaje! _*hic*_

Mi vida entera fue arruinada por el viejo, la perra, el cobarde y sus amigos. Es justo que yo me vengue con sus hijos ¿no? Incluso si no les hago nada directamente. Incluso si solo se limita a insultarlo desde lejos _*hic*_ …

-¡Te estoy hablando, bastardo!

Un grito estridente resuena en mi cabeza, sacándome de mis amargos recuerdos. Tomaba con fuerza lo que quedaba de mi botella. ¿Quién es el hijo de perra que se atreve a gritar tan? _*hic*_ … Oh.

En medio del público, se había formado un amplio espacio donde un par de niños adolescentes disfrutaban del éxito y de los gritos de nosotros, el público.

Pero allí, solo uno de ellos tenía mi aprobación, la aprobación de alguien quien sólo perdió por una racha de mala suerte.

Se llamaba Troy _*hic*_. Ese chico… Aunque lo decía yo, tenía talento. Su mirada era la mirada de un campeón. Un campeón en pleno derecho, _*hic*_. Tenía humildad, amabilidad y todas esas mierdas que el profesor no veía en mí en sus ojos. Una piel bronceada perfecta _*hic*_ , un cabello rubio bien cuidado, y aquella hermosa apariencia que no perdía contra mí en mi juventud. _*hic*_

Si es ese mocoso, _*hic*_ , el único PokéDex Holder que le reconozco al vejete, le puedo perdonar aquel grito tan estridente.

Pero luego, _*hic*_ , una voz fría que helaba hasta los huesos, y a mis oídos más molesta que la pestilencia de un Trubbish le respondió en el silencio que había provocado el grito del chico talentoso.

-Si solo vas a soltar mierda, no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí.

¡Tú no tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí, hijo de puta! _*hic*_ ¡Tú y tu madre la perra deberían largarse de aquí! ¡Ojalá el equipo Rocket te asesinase y así pudieras unirte a tu hermano muerto y al bastardo de tu padre en los brazos de Yveeltal! _*hic*_ ¡El que está soltando mierda eres tú! ¡Respóndele adecuadamente al mejor entrenador que ese viejo alguna vez pudo haber reconocido!

Sentía como todos susurraban a mí alrededor.

-¿En serio, acaso ese chico no tiene coraje?

-Debe tener miedo, al fin y al cabo, Troy siempre ha sido bastante talentoso…

-Pero… ¿Y si es que Red ni siquiera ve a Troy como un problema? Es el hijo de Delia del que estamos hablando.

-He oído que el Profesor Pokémon les iba a dar sus tres mejores iniciales a los tres mejores entrenadores que haya evaluado. ¿Serán Red y Green algunos de ellos?

-Oí por mi hija que Red y Green son el primer y segundo mejor calificados por el Profesor Oak. Aunque estoy seguro que es sólo favoritismo por su nieto y su amigo de la infancia.

¿Por qué seguían hablando tanta mierda? ¿Acaso no era obvio? _*hic*_ ¡Ese chico no tenía coraje! ¡Solo era una perra asustada y cobarde como su madre! ¿¡Cómo lo pueden comparar con Troy!? ¡Qué si es el hijo de Delia! _*hic*_ ¡Troy debería darle una paliza con ese Pokémon raro que tiene! ¡Es del poderoso e invencible Tipo Dragón!

¿Los mejores calificados? ¡Y una mierda! _*hic*_ ¡Ese viejo como siempre está soltando puras excusas y mentiras para incubrir su favoritismo! Excusas y mentiras _*hic*_ … sólo excusas y mentiras…

Junté toda la fuerza que pude en mis pulmones, y solté un estridente grito que resonó entre todo el público.

-¡Dejen de hablar tanta mierda! ¡Troy! ¡Dale una paliza!

Al oír mis palabras, muchas personas asintieron en satisfacción, mientras añadían comentarios similares. La mujer que hace un rato me miró me dirigió una mirada llena de satisfacción antes de unirse también a los gritos y cuchicheos de los demás. Espero que más tarde mantengas esa cara de satisfacción cuando te lleve en nuestra _"Aventura"_ privada en el Motel que hay cerca de aquí (En serio, está a solo unos metros), _*hic*_.

Pero el hijo de la Perra _*hic*_ … siguió como si no nos oyera. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? _*hic*_ ¡Somos mayores que él! ¡Debería escucharnos con respeto y quedarse quietesito allí mientras Troy le habla!

-¿Dónde mierda crees que vas? ¿A la ruta 1? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un inicial!

El grito repentino de Troy, _*hic*_ , como siempre, volvió a callarnos (debido a su aura llena de magnificencia, igual a la mía) antes de hacernos gritar con más fuerza nuestras quejas y burlas (sobre todo burlas).

-Espera, ¿oí bien? ¿El chico ni siquiera tiene un inicial?

-¿En serio? ¡Este chico está arriesgando su vida!

-Ja, ¡ni siquiera tiene un inicial! ¿Se le llama a esto karma por confiar en su amistad con el nieto del Profesor Oak como una forma de obtener un Pokémon fuerte gratis?

Yo personalmente grité.

-¡Ese pedazo de mierda ni siquiera tiene las Pokéballs como para respondernos! _*hic*_ ¡Hasta una niña pequeña tiene más Pokéballs que ese hijo de Perra!

 _ **Nero: Estoy 100% seguro que lo entendieron (y los que no… lo siento), pero para cambiar "huevos" puse "Pokéballs" que creo que es más acorde a la temática del fic, ¿no?**_

Pero ese niño hijo de Perra, _*hic*_ … ese niño hijo de Perra, _*hic*_ … ¡Nos hizo quedar como imbéciles! De su cinturón, sacó una Pokéball del tamaño de un Voltorb. ¡De un Voltorb! Ese pequeño hijo de puta tenía ya un Pokémon, y solo se quedó allí para que lo insultásemos unos momentos para luego hacernos quedar como imbéciles.

El hijo de la Perra siguió caminando, como si no fuésemos más que pequeños Caterpie sin importancia, guardando la Pokéball de nuevo en su cinturón. Troy se había quedado callado, con su cara roja de la vergüenza. ¡Yo mismo estaba igual! _*hic*_

¡Estaba seguro que ese chico lo hizo a propósito!

Y lo pude confirmar cuando vi por un momento su rostro.

Estaba sonriendo. _*hic*,_ Sonriendo burlonamente.

Fue una sonrisa corta, pero podía asegurarlo. Estaba sonriendo burlonamente, aunque su sonrisa se había desvanecido tan rápido que al siguiente instante no había rastro de ella.

Ese pequeño bastardo…


End file.
